


Chances

by Thatswherethelightgetsin



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatswherethelightgetsin/pseuds/Thatswherethelightgetsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was waiting. </p><p>What happens after CoE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances

Jack was waiting. He checked his watch needlessly for the fifth time. His heart was racing. It felt like it was throwing itself against his ribcage, fighting to get out. The queue of unmoving traffic sprawled out in front of him. Long since having given up with beeping their horns or shouting, people were standing in the road. Waiting. Just like him.

Any moment now. His stomach kept turning over and he felt sick, his palms were sweating, but he ignored it. Any moment now.

The car pulled up, and there he was. Jack’s heart seemed to stop, skip, and then take off at hundred miles an hour, like he’d missed a step going down the stairs. He wasn’t ready to see him again. His stomach lurched, and for a moment he thought he was actually going to be sick. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. But, when he opened them it was too late. They were gone.

He huffed, all the air leaving his lungs, his legs seemed ready to give out. He sat heavily on the pavement. It was night before he moved again. He sat on the pavement staring off up the street seeing the day unfold. He heard the screams, the police and ambulances. He couldn’t make himself move. Some part of him knew he deserved to relive that moment, and owed everybody involved, him not turning away; not fleeing.

As the stars hid behind the clouds, he climbed to his feet, and tried again.

******

Jack was waiting. He checked his watch needlessly for the fifth time. This time he was prepared. The car pulled up and Jack didn’t feel like he’d just died. He steeled himself, waiting for the exact moment.

He moved behind Ianto, and grabbed him. The feeling of the familiar body in his arms made him jolt. He fumbled with the handkerchief, and Ianto wriggled, and kick him hard in the shin. Jack cursed and let go.

Ianto turned and pulled a gun. He frowned. “Jack?”

But Jack was running and he didn’t look back.

******

Jack wasn’t waiting now. There was no need.

It was 1965 and Jack sent a wave into space that killed the 456. Only, he didn’t, because when it came to it, Jack couldn’t bare to kill another child. He stood there shaking while the child cried and asked for her mother.

He left and didn’t come back.

******

Jack was waiting. He needlessly checked his watch for the fifth time. This time he knew he had to move faster.

Ianto wasn’t ready, he was on the phone to his sister, and when Jack’s hand came up around his mouth, ready with a handkerchief soaked in chloroform, there was no chance for him to do much more than put up a moment’s struggle before sagging back into his arms. Jack didn’t dare even breathe until he was in the car and leaving. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the passenger’s seat. He wasn’t sure what he’d do, but there was a high possibly that it would involved crashing the car, so he kept his eyes focused on the road.

It was dusk as he pulled up to the barn. It was as disserted as ever, and gently as possible, he picked Ianto up and carried him inside.

“Jack?” Ianto’s eyes blinked and he looked panicked for a moment until recognition dawned. “Jack? What happened? What happened to you? You look awful.”

Jack hadn’t been sure what his reaction would be at this moment. Hadn’t dared think passed getting Ianto into the car. But he supposed the tears weren’t really a surprise, nor was the overwhelming desire to throw up. He’d been sitting on his haunches, staring at the unconscious figure laid on the ground. He’d just lent forward to brush some dirt of Ianto’s suit when his eyes had fluttered open. Jack sat back heavily, and ran a shaking hand through his hair.

He was in it now.

“Jack?” Ianto struggled to sit up and reached a hand out to him. “Was it the 456? Where’s Gwen?”

Jack just shook his head. He slowly brought his eyes level with Ianto’s, then immediately closed them. It was too much. He wasn’t prepared. Stupid.

“Jack, stop it, tell me what’s going on.” Ianto’s voice was staring to get an edge to it. Not just of panic but irritation too.

“Ianto,” Jack breathed.

“What, Jack?” Ianto shifted so they were side by side. He put his arm around Jack, left it there awkwardly for a moment and when Jack didn’t respond, dropped it again.

“We have to leave.” Jack dragged himself to his feet.

“What? Where are we going? The last thing I remember is walking towards Thames House.” Ianto blinked, looked at Jack. “How long have I been out? What are you wearing?”

Jack shook his head. “We don’t have time. We have to keep moving. He’ll be looking for us.”

“Who will be?” Ianto smoothed down his suit and watched Jack picking up various items from around the barn.

“Come on,” Jack said, walking towards the door.

“No.” Ianto didn’t move.

“Come on,” Jack repeated holding the door open. “We don’t have much time.”

“No, Jack. I’m not leaving just because you say so. I thought,” Ianto huffed angrily through his nose. “I thought we were leaving this behind, you have to talk to me.”

“Ianto, please.” Jack hadn’t heard that pleading note in his voice since the last time they’d been together. He swallowed heavily, and blinked hard. “We need to go now. I can’t explain it. But trust me.”

Ianto stood for a moment looking steadily at Jack. Then he silently walked out of the barn and got into the waiting car. Jack followed him.

******

They drove in silence, Ianto looking out of the window. “Are the 456 looking for us? Is my family safe?”

Jack looked at him. “No, and they’re fine. I’ve dealt with the 456. Or I should be if I got my message.”

Ianto’s mouth quirked. “Nothing like a bit of cryptic muttering to lighten the mood.”

Jack laughed, and when it seemed more like a sob he stopped. He reached out and grabbed Ianto’s hand, used it to change gears and didn’t let go. Not this time.

******

They pulled up to hotel a few hours later. After checking in, they went to the room. Jack laid his jacket down on the bed and sighed heavily. “Why don’t you take a shower?” He was finding it hard to look at Ianto. He wondered if this was what it was like when the Doctor looked at him. Ianto was wrong.

Ianto sat down on the bed. “Why don’t you tell me where Gwen is?”

“She’ll be with Rhys.” Jack was sure this was probably true, although the universe was a strange creature so he may be wrong.

Ianto sighed. “Is she hurt?” he was definitely getting angry.

“I don’t know.” Jack went to the window, pulled the curtains open for a moment, and checked outside.

The door slamming made Jack's head whip round. The bed was empty. His heart felt like it had been plunged into a bucket of ice. He was out the door and running down the corridor before he'd even thought about it.

“Ianto!” Jack jogged to catch him up.

Ianto turned from watching the numbers on the lift change to look at Jack. He raised an eyebrow. “Jack.”

“Where are you going? Don't just leave like that.” Jack sounded half irritated, half terrified, which was a little embarrassing.

“I'm sorry, what?” Ianto snapped. “Are you kidding me? Jack, I've just been dragged half way across the country, I don't know where I am. I don't know where my family is, I feel like I've been drugged, and you're not telling me anything. I'm going to find out what's going on.”

Jack swallowed, realising that he'd not thought through this plan, which was stupid because he'd been thinking about it for decades. But he hadn't factored Ianto into the equation. At least not a living, breathing, thinking Ianto. He hadn't dared imagine that it would work, that he'd be able to save him.

Ianto was staring at him. The lift pinged open. Ianto paused, before sighing heavily. “Okay, see you later.” Ianto turned and got into the lift.

The thought of the lift closing and Jack loosing sight of Ianto, even for the moments that it would take him to race down the stairs and meet him in reception filled Jack with bone chilling terror. He dived into the lift with him.

Not really thinking, Jack took Ianto into his arms and kissed him hard. Ianto didn't fight it, just melted into Jack's embrace and kissed him back. The sheer volume of feeling that surged through Jack made him gasp. It seemed that he hadn't felt anything in so long, and the backlog of emotions rushed forward and knocking the air out of him, and making his knees tremble. He clung to Ianto trying to pull him closer. Trying to imprint the memory of what this felt like into his mind. He was fumbling with Ianto's waistcoat, trying to pull it off, without undoing any of the buttons. Reaching for some skin, his fingers worked under Ianto's shirt and the warmth of it made him moan. He’d travelled the universe searching for someone who might be able to fix his vortex manipulator, called in every favour, and used every threat. It had taken decades, and now he was finally here. Ianto was alive and in his arms and Jack couldn’t think passed that fact.

“Jack,” Ianto had begun to try and wriggle free. “Jack, stop.”

But Jack wasn't listening. It had been so long, he'd dreamt of this for so long, he simply couldn't. A lifetime's worth of hopeless desperation was coursing through him. Ianto shoved him hard.

“Hey,” he said, voice firm. “I said stop.”

The lift was open and they were being stared at by some of the people in the reception. Ianto, blushing furiously, stormed from the lift and made towards the door of the hotel.

Jack stood, panting for a moment before following. He felt the eyes of the people in the hotel's reception following him, but he didn't care. He focused on not letting Ianto out of his sight.

“Ianto,” he called, hurrying down the dark street. Ianto didn't reply. “Ianto, wait!”

Ianto paused, and balled his hands into fists. “What?”

“I'm sorry,” Jack said, coming to stand next to him. “I just...” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I'm sorry. I thought I'd lost you.”

Ianto's face softened, even as his brow creased in confusion. “Lost me? What happened?”

Jack thought of telling Ianto everything. About Thames House and the 456, and Stephen and leaving Earth. All of it. But, found he couldn't. The look of absolute trust that Ianto gave him, made Jack's heart ache. He couldn't stand the thought of loosing that. Of Ianto realising just how badly Jack had messed up. So, he reverted to type. Once a con man...

“You don't remember?” he said, reaching out and grabbing Ianto's hand.

“Remember, what, Jack?” Ianto let himself be tugged closer.

“In Thames house? We found a way to stop the 456, but they released a gas, they nearly killed you.” Jack reached up and ran a hand through Ianto's hair.

“Really?” Ianto seemed doubtful, but there was a smile forming. “But, we won?”

“Yeah, Ianto, we won.” Jack smiled. And maybe they had. Ianto believed that this was the truth, and so maybe it was. It felt good to be in the lie. “But the government aren't exactly happy, so we have to keep moving. Just for now.”

“Is Gwen all right, though? And my sister and the kids?” Ianto still looked confused, and worried, but he believed Jack.

Jack ignored the sharp stab that he felt for deceiving him. “They're fine. We're just going to keep a low profile for a bit. Let the government fall, and a new one be rebuilt. Then we can see about rebuilding the hub. But, for now, it's safer if we stay away from them all. Okay?”

Ianto paused for a moment. “Okay,” he nodded.

Jack smiled, and Ianto raised his eyebrows. “Can we get coffee now?

****

Jack was different. It wasn't just the way that he sometimes looked half terrified, half desperate when they made love. It wasn't just that his old coat and military dress were nowhere to be seen. It wasn't even the way everything about their relationship had changed, either. Jack couldn't get enough of him. Not that their relationship had been short on the physical side before. But, Jack had always been able to keep out of Ianto's personal space when they were in public, or not about to have sex. Now, if Jack went a couple of minutes without grabbing his hand, or touching his shoulder, or pulling him into a tight hug it was unusual. It had taken three fairly heated arguments before Jack had even let Ianto go somewhere without him, too. Maybe all of that could be explained by whatever had happened in Thames House. Jack didn't want to talk about it, but whatever it was, it must have been bad.

But, there was more to it than that, Ianto was sure. Jack didn't look older exactly. But there was something in his eyes that hadn't been there before. A haunted look. It took him a few days before he realised what Jack and his new behaviour reminded him of. It was himself after the destruction of Torchwood One. It made Ianto's stomach churn uncomfortably.

Jack wouldn't let him anywhere near a phone, not even to let Rhiannon know that he was safe. Jack was keeping something from him, he knew it. Plus, when Ianto talked about the Hub, Gwen or even Tosh and Owen, Jack seemed surprised. Sometimes he would laugh heartily or look sad, as though these things hadn't occurred to him a long time. There was something obviously wrong with the situation.

But.

But at the same time, after a couple of days Jack had begun to relax a little. They were having fun. Jack was the same man he had fallen in love with, even with these new traits. They made each other laugh, and Jack was capable and in charge. Ianto found himself just watching him, the determined way he handled situations. It was impressive. And sexy as hell.

The left over money from their crime wave was letting them live comfortably enough, although they spent the odd night sleeping rough in outhouses or on a beach, it was more for the fun of it, than through any real need.

At night Jack would pull him close and ask question after question. Like he was trying to learn every detail of Ianto's life and thoughts. The attention was new, and it felt like the sun was shining on him. So Ianto ignored the unsettling feeling that there was something wrong. That if they were really on the run from the government, that staying in hotels wasn't the safest option, and that Jack sometimes said “him” instead of “them”.

*****

“You did not,” Ianto said, rolling over and checking the time.

Jack laughed. Rolling over and wrapping his arm around Ianto's waist and kissing him behind the ear. “I did.”

“And they just let you off?” Ianto smiled and pressed back into Jack's embrace.

“Well, I did get them off, so really, it was only fair,” Jack said kissing a trail down his neck to his shoulder.

“You think you're pretty amazing, don't you, Harkness?” Ianto grinned.

Jack stilled suddenly. He was silent for a long time.

“Jack?” Ianto turned over. Jack's face was suddenly sombre, and he had that haunted look. “Jack, what's wrong?”

Jack blinked and forced a smile. “Nothing. Just, I don't, you know. Not really. I wish you wouldn't say it like I'm some invincible hero.”

Ianto frowned. “I was joking. Having said that,” Ianto continued, smiling, “You do tend to swoop in at the very last moment and you always save the day. So-"

"Stop it." Jack's voice was suddenly hard.

"Jack, I'm just-" Ianto began, not sure how they'd gotten to Jack being annoyed at him.

"Well, don't, okay? I hate it. I'm not here to save everyone." Jack shrugged off Ianto's hand and rolled onto his back, staring resolutely at the ceiling.

Ianto paused, utterly confused. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was messing about. It's what we do, remember? You're the super hero who'll live forever and I'm going to die like an ugly dog?"

"Yeah," Jack's jaw was tense, Ianto watched a tiny muscle in it jump, "I don't find it funny anymore."

Gently, Ianto moved so his head was resting on the pillow next to Jack's. Jack wasn't looking at him. Ianto paused, considering his next move. Then, very deliberately, he licked Jack's cheek, right from his chin to his temple.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed, wiping his hand down his face and grimacing.

Ianto laughed heartily.

"Oh, you're for it now, Jones." But Jack was grinning.

They didn't get out of bed until dinner.

****

Jack was scanning the paper. Lots still about the 456, the government and children generally. He turned the pages quickly, searching. Then he found it. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

There were ripples. Spreading out from the day he and Ianto went to Tames House. Jack had crossed his timeline too often. Bad enough if there were more than one of him on any given day in the same place. Let alone about a dozen, one of whom had messed with the timeline. The universe was stretched and now a little torn. It was trying to heal itself, but it was by no means a given that it’d be able to. He might have caused another rift. Or worse.

He swallowed.

“Jack, we eating?” Ianto emerged from the shower, looking tousled and damp.

Jack stuffed the paper under the bed. He watched Ianto move about the room for a moment, then smiled. Suddenly the universe didn’t seem to matter so much. He stalked over to Ianto and removed his towel. “Maybe later.”

****

Their luck couldn't last forever, of course. Seemed like Jack had used his up long ago.

They were in another nameless hotel. Ianto was complaining about the coffee. He always did. It was a running joke, and Jack grinned at him across the table.

"I'm thinking of cutting you off," he said, through a mouthful of cake.

"Oh, are you now?" Ianto arched an eyebrow, "Fancy your chances of winning that fight, do you?"

Jack doubled the ante by raising both eyebrows. "We should probably settle it with some naked wrestling. There ought to be some sort of mud. Or maybe baby oil. Or even whipped cream."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Stand down, soldier, it's going to fall off if you're not careful."

Jack grinned. "Maybe. Shall we find out if that's even possible?"

"Tempting," Ianto said, as he drained the last of his coffee, with a grimace, "but, no."

"No sense of adventure, that's your problem." Jack pushed his plate away and stood up to go and settle the bill.

"I'll meet you in the room," Ianto said.

Jack forced down the sense of terror that threatened every time Ianto was about to leave his line of sight. He paid quickly and all but ran after him, catching sight of him as he was opening the door to their room.

“Jack.”

Jack stopped and closed his eyes.

“Jack, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.” The Doctor's voice was heavy and sad.

Jack didn’t turn around. Maybe if he didn’t then this wouldn’t actually happen. “No,” he said. He’d spent too long, and fought too hard trying to get this far to fail now.

“You’re the Doctor.” Ianto turned from opening the door, with a frown. “About time you turned up.”

Jack looked at Ianto, and felt a tear run down his cheek.

“Jack, I’m sorry. I have to take him back.” The Doctor’s voice was soft, but firm.

Jack swallowed. He shook his head. “You’ll have to kill me first.” He turned around slowly.

“Jack,” the Doctor shook his head. “I’m sorry, I haven’t got any choice. Maybe before, if there was still a council, I might have been able to sort out the timeline, but I can’t. Not now.”

“Will someone tell me what’s going on?” Ianto had walked to stand next to Jack.

“I’m sorry, Doctor,” his voice was stronger than he’d thought it would be. “I’m not letting you take him.”

“Take me where?” Ianto was not an irritable person, but even his temper was being tested.

The Doctor looked hard at Jack. “Are you going to tell him? Or should I?”

“No,” Jack shook his head. “I’ll do it.” He turned and gently took hold of Ianto’s shoulders. He smiled gently feeling, impossibly, his heart break a little more when Ianto half smiled back. “You died.”

“I… what?” Ianto looked sidelong at the Doctor before looking back to Jack. “I died?When?”

Impossibly Jack felt his mouth twitch in a near-smile. “In Thames House. We confronted the 456, and…” he swallowed heavily. “And they killed you.”

Ianto blinked, his eyes unfocused for a moment as he took that in. “Okay,” he said, a small frown forming between his eyes. “Only, I don’t feel very dead.”

“No, I crossed my own timeline. I stopped you before you got there.” Jack felt his hands start to shake. He tensed against it, but that only seemed to make it worse. “It was my fault, Ianto,” he said. He didn’t allow his voice to break. He pushed down hard on his emotions. “I took you in there, and there was no need. It didn’t achieve a single thing. I killed you.”

“Jack,” Ianto reached out and gently touched Jack on the cheek. “It was my idea. I told you to stand up to them. It was my choice to come.”

“Ianto,” the Doctor broke in. “I’m sorry, but the timeline has been put out of kilter.”

Ianto looked at the Doctor. “Because I’m not dead?”

The Doctor nodded. “I have to put it right, I’m so sorry, but it’s… I just have to. Things are starting to unravel, and I can’t stop it.”

Ianto swallowed and opened his mouth, but Jack got there first. “No, Doctor, there’s no way. I’ve made the minimal changes to the timeline. The me from the present already thinks Ianto is dead. I know what I have to do to take care of the 456. I’m not giving him up. Not again.”

“I can’t let you decide what the timeline ought to be, Jack,” the Doctor’s voice was getting the slightest hint of an edge to it.

“Then kill me.” Jack stepped in front of Ianto. “If you have to take him, then you’ll have to do that first.”

The Doctor sighed. “Don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

Jack stepped toward the Doctor. “Time changes all the time, I know that. I’ve been the one responsible for it enough to know that. I can do this.”

Ianto reached out and grabbed his hand. “Jack-”

He looked over his shoulder at Ianto. “I’m not loosing you again. I can’t.”

The Doctor looked at him for a long time. “I’ll do what I have to, to protect this world.”

Jack stood straight. “And I’ll do what I have to, to protect mine.”

Ianto’s hand gripped Jack’s. “Guys, as cute as it is to see you fighting over me like I’m a Dame in a western, don’t I get some sort of a say?”

“No,” the Doctor said. “It’s not a decision. There isn’t a choice.”

“No,” Jack dropped Ianto’s hand. “There is. Look, I’m really sorry that Rose isn’t here, I’m sorry that Martha left you, I’m sorry you had to destroy Donna to save her, and I’m sorry that you’re alone. But, you’re not taking him from me. I’m not you, I don’t want to think of the world and be alone. I’ve done that for centuries and I’m tired. I’ve died so many times, and it’s taken a little part of me every time. But I’ve got up, and I’ve kept on fighting. When someone I loved died, I grieved and I kept on fighting. When I lost the only family I had left, I kept on fighting. When every member of every team I’ve ever assembled died, I kept. On. Fighting. But, I can’t. I’m done. Stephen was the last of my fight. I don’t even know if this world is worth saving anymore. But,” Jack took a deep breath and pulled Ianto to him, and wrapped an arm around his waist, “for him, I will fight. You may be the Oncoming Storm, Doctor, but I can’t die and I will fight you. I don’t want to hurt you, but if you…”

“Jack,” Ianto’s voice was soft. “Jack, this isn’t you. Don’t do this. If the Doctor thinks it was my time, then it was. At least I died knowing I was still fighting.”

The Doctor sighed. “Jack, I’m sorry. You’re right, it’s not fair, but you’ve changed the timeline. There’s nothing I can do. I have to put it right.”

Jack’s hand went to his holster but Ianto was faster. He pulled out the gun and stepped back from Jack. His breathing was fast, and his eyes shone. Then, very slowly, he pointed the gun at his temple.

“Ianto, no” Jack breathed. Taking a step forward, feeling the bile rise in his throat.

“Jack, I’m not letting you do this. Not for me. I can’t let you do this to yourself. I was always going to die young. We knew that. If I died next to you, then I know I was happy. It was all I ever hoped for. I know you love me.” Ianto’s hand was shaking.

“Ianto, please, please, don’t.” Jack took a step forward, and Ianto took one back.

“Take me back to where I’m meant to be, Jack.”

“Okay,” Jack had never, not in a once, imagined that this is how this would happen. He’d underestimated Ianto. He thought it wasn’t possible to love him anymore, but in that moment, he did. He was filled with it, and something deep in his soul screamed. “Okay, just put down the gun, I’ll take you back.”

Ianto nodded.

*****

Jack was waiting. He checked his watch needlessly for the fifth time.

“We’ll be here in a moment.” Ianto shifted uncomfortably.

Jack nodded. His jaw was so tense it ached. All of him ached, he’d never held himself so tight before. But then, he’d never been so sure that he’d fly apart if he didn’t.

“Where’s the Doctor?” Ianto looked around as though expecting to see him.

“I don’t care.” Jack played with the cuff of his jacket.

“Jack,” Ianto’s voice was heavy. “Jack, you know that I…”

“Ianto, please.” Jack swallowed hard on the lump in his throat. “I love you, but I swear if you keep talking I’ll-”

“Okay,” Ianto said softly. “Thanks for saving me, though. One last time.”

Jack turned to look at him. They held each other’s eye for a long moment. “You’re welcome, Ianto Jones.”

Ianto’s eyes shone, and he was about to speak when he saw something. “Jack, we’re here.”

They watched as they exited the car, and as the other Jack stepped out of the alley and ran towards Ianto. “How unobservant are you?” Ianto breathed as he watched himself be dragged away as Jack continued to walk on.

“I had other things on my mind,” Jack said, but he smiled. Then it flickered and went out. “Now go. Otherwise-”

“I know,” Ianto nodded. “I do love you.”

Jack nodded, but couldn’t speak. It shouldn’t have hurt as much watching him leave as it did watching him die. But it did.

The other Jack turned around just as Ianto hurried to catch up. He apparently didn’t notice anything odd and didn’t even break stride. They hurried down the street, but just before they turned off it, Ianto looked back. Jack stood just in the shadow of the alleyway. Ianto stood for a moment, a small smile on his lips. Then he was gone.

****

He hadn’t had much time to consider his death. Things had moved so fast and then they were in a room, facing a misty, glass case. He wondered if it would hurt. But, he knew that being here, with Jack, was the right thing. He knew that as much as he knew the sun was hot and the sky was blue. And he knew Jack loved him. The thought filled him, and try as he might he couldn’t be afraid. Jack was here and Jack loved him. There wasn’t anything else.

When the virus was released, he began to feel the affects almost instantaneously. It was a heavy weight on his chest. Jack ran from the room. He pulled his gun, figuring that if he was going then he was taking at least one of them with him.

He should have known the glass was bullet proof. The 456 weren’t stupid. Jack was shouting at him. But, there was a ringing in his ears. Everything was blurring at the edges. Jack’s arms were around him, holding him tight. It was the pain in Jack’s eyes that hurt. Ianto felt his own fill with tears.

The grief on Jack’s face wasn’t that of someone as young as Jack looked. Suddenly Jack’s sheer age weighed down on him. Panic set in. Sure Jack loved him, but he’d been right all along. He was nothing more than a blip in the life of someone who would never die. He didn’t realise he was saying this out loud until Jack responded. Jack didn’t panic, not ever. Ianto had never seen him like this before. He swallowed and tried not to give in to his own, rising panic. He hadn’t imagined that dying would feel like this. Seeing Jack’s despair hurt, and there was nothing he could do. More, he was the cause. He’d done this to him. Twice. He wanted to apologise, but the words wouldn’t come out. He hurt, and he just wanted to close his eyes.

As they fell shut, he could hear Jack begging him to stay. He dimly felt a soft kiss, and then, darkness.

*****

Ianto opened his eyes. Which, when he thought about it, was odd. Unless… “Am I in heaven?”

“What makes you think you’d get in there?”

Jack.

Ianto sat up. Felt like the world span upside down and lay back with a thud. “Jack?”

“Hey,” Jack was leaning over him, his eyes dancing.

“Hey,” Ianto smiled. “You’re here.”

“And so are you.” Jack leaned down and pressed his lips to Ianto’s.

“And so am I,” came a voice from the other side of the room.

Jack pulled back and grinned.

“Doctor,” Ianto might have blushed but his head was spinning and Jack was here and kissing him and, “I’m not dead.”

“Well,” the Doctor grinned, his eyes crinkling at the sides and his whole face lighting up, “that’s a matter of opinion.”

“What happened? I thought I was dying.” Ianto thought about sitting up, but gave up when his body gave all sorts of protests about that. He settled for grabbing Jack’s hand and turning his head to look at the Doctor.

“Well,” it was Jack who answered, squeezing Ianto’s hand gently, “let’s just say it involved some serious research, a little bit of grave robbing, an optical illusion and no small amount of very good timing.”

“I didn’t understand any of that,” he said, because he didn’t understand any of it. “You saved me.”

“Always,” Jack said. “Although,” he nodded toward the door, “it was the Doctor really.”

The Doctor looked uncomfortable, for reasons Ianto didn’t understand. “I’m going to drop you off in Jack’s personal timeline, where you go from there is up to you.”

Something dawned on Ianto, a nasty, prickling feeling creeping up his neck. “What year is it?”

Jack sighed. “On Earth? 2053.”

Ianto nodded. “That would make Gwen…”

“She ran Torchwood 5 for eight years until she died in the line of duty. Oh, Ianto, you should have seen her.”

Ianto nodded, feeling a little sick.

The Doctor shifted. “I’m sorry, Ianto, but you’re dead. I couldn’t put you back on Earth in your own time. There are paradoxes to consider.”

Ianto nodded. Gripped Jack’s hand and tried not to think. “I’m okay,” he said after a moment. “I’ll be fine.” He looked at Jack, and knew he wasn’t lying.

****

“So, what are your plans?” The Doctor was standing by the doors to the TARDIS and smiling broadly.

“Not sure,” Jack said, picking up his backpack and swinging it over his shoulder. “I figure there’s a lot I want to show Ianto.”

Ianto grinned. “I never did take a gap year.”

“Figure we might take a gap decade. Maybe two,” Jack said. “Then, I don’t know. There’s still Torchwood on Earth.”

The Doctor nodded. “There’s a lot to see out there.”

Jack stood for a moment looking at the Doctor before enveloping him into a tight hug. “Thanks,” he said.

The Doctor nodded. “You’re welcome.” He smiled, a little sadly. “A happy ending. Just this once. Right, Jack?”

“Just this once,” Jack agreed.

“You’d best be off. You’re missing it.” The Doctor opened the doors.

Jack stepped out of the TARDIS and began to walk away into the sun. Ianto thought he saw purple grass, but before he followed Jack, he paused. “Doctor,” he said, looking him in the eye, “thank you.”

The Doctor nodded. “You’re welcome, Ianto Jones," he over pronounced his name, looked at the floor with a smile, jamming his hands tightly in his trouser pockets, "look after yourself.”

“You too,” Ianto took a step toward the doors and stopped. “I’m still going to die,” he said slowly.

The Doctor looked at him, then nodded.

“It might be tomorrow for all he knows.” He wasn’t sure what he was getting at, but it made his chest ache and stomach churn.

“It might,” the Doctor agreed. “But sometimes, it’s worth it. For another chance. It’s worth it.”

Ianto smiled. “Thanks, and it wouldn’t kill you to take your own advice you know.”

The Doctor grinned. “Get out,” he said gesturing with his head towards Jack.

“Aye, aye,” Ianto winked and was gone.

 

The End


End file.
